When Fortune Smiles Upon You
by Razgril
Summary: Team Rocket blasts off yet again!! But things don't seem to be quite alright... the Wheel of Fortune always changes... and it will bring along a few surprises for everyone!!


Legal Disclaimer- Pokémon and Team Rocket belong to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment and many other companies. The situations in this document are imaginary, and by no means do they portrait the vision of said companies as this is the product of the imagination of a deranged individual who calls himself "author".

Author's Comments: I became a Rocketshipper only a few months ago. Even though I have been a fan of Pokémon from the very beginning of the series, I haven't been able to keep up with new episodes. Being a University Student doesn't really help the situation much, since I don't have time enough to watch the show. It wasn't until I found "A White Today, and a White Tomorrow: Cori's Team Rocket Site" that I became captivated with Jesse and James as a couple… actually, I realized they weren't but could (and should) be! Visit it and find the wonderful experience of Rocketshippiness!!  Finally, I want to thank Cori Falls, probably the most excellent Rocketshipper around and Mystic Vaporeon, an excellent author, who are the people who inspired me into making my own fanfics and Fanfiction.net for providing us the fans with a place where our dreams can come true. 

Thanks.

When Fortune Smiles Upon You

By Razgril

~@~@~@~@~

Chapter 1- A Change of Fortune

~@~@~@~@~

"Team Rocket blasts off yet again!!!!" Two teenagers and a small cream-colored cat screamed as they sailed through the clear blue skies courtesy of Pikachu Airlines… promptly disappearing in the 

distance in a small bright flash. Their latest scheme to capture that Pikachu had failed!! 

"Well done Pikachu!!" A young teen with spiky hair wearing a red cap exclaimed.

"Uhm… Ash" A young orange haired girl gently poked him on the shoulder to get his attention…

~@~@~@~@~

"James! This is your entire fault!!" 

A very beautiful red haired young woman screeched to her unusually calm for the situation partner. He seemed to be in deep thought, unaware of his companion's yelling and frantic attempts to gain 

his attention. 

The wind rustled his shoulder-length blue hair and his clothes as they sailed through the clear skies above the forest. Judging by their experience, it would take a while to reach the peak of their 

trajectory and begin their descending.

The small cat flying with them just sighed, rolled his eyes and decided that it would be better to watch their surroundings… just to ensure that they managed to get back to their improvised camp 

once they landed. 

They had flown over it a couple minutes back… either that Pikachu was getting stronger or they were beginning to grow wings after all those times they had been blasted off... Besides, for some 

reason, he didn't feel in the mood to get into a verbal quarrel with the increasingly frenetic woman just now.

Suddenly, the young man's deep emerald eyes snapped open, a fire flaring on them like twin embers. "That's right!!!" He exclaimed as he slammed his right fist into his open left palm in a vertical 

motion. He began chuckling, his chuckle quickly rising into a crescendo, finally transforming itself into a full-fledged cackle.

This didn't go unnoticed to the red haired female, since she promptly shut up and glanced at her partner in crime and best buddy with a curious and somewhat worried look. Meowth turned his head 

around, inquisitively rising an eyebrow at his friend's weird behavior.

"Uhh… James, do you feel right??" Jessie tentatively asked to her cackling friend. There was a slight edge on her voice that betrayed her attempt to sound annoyed.

His partner finally stopped laughing, but his eyes gleamed with mirth and a wide grin was plastered on his face. She felt his stare… unnerving to say the least! 

"Why, of course my dear Jessie!" His voice sounded way too sugary… something was really wrong! And that loop-sided grin was giving her the chills! "Everything is fine! It couldn't be more right, in 

fact." His voice was turning sweeter by the minute, teasing Jessie, unnerving her to no end... For some reason, she suddenly didn't feel like blaming the unfortunate events of the previous minutes 

to James anymore…

*Uh oh… Poor Jimmy just lost it!!* Meowth sweat dropped, but refrained from making any comments on James state of mind just yet… instead, he tried a more civil approach. "Yeah Jim, whats da matta 

with you? You're scaring Me-owth!" 

James' emerald eyes turned slowly towards the small feline, sending chills down his small fur covered back.

"Oh… don't worry Meowth! Nothing is wrong!! It's just that I believe that our luck will change for the better pretty soon..." James enigmatically replied.

He slowly reached towards his back… Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he gripped something that was strapped on his lower back and slowly pulled it to the front…

Jessie's sapphire eyes widened in surprise. She had brought her right hand to her mouth, stifling a small gasp that threatened to escape her ruby lips. *No! It can't be…*

Meowth's eyes widened in recognition, surprise and a newfound respect for the young blue haired man in front of him suddenly dawning on his features. He stared back at James, not quite believing he 

was capable of...of... "I-I can't believe it!! James!!"

James' grin widened as he saw realization dawning on his friends' eyes. "Yes!!" He exclaimed with a wicked smile, indeed very proud of himself. On his right hand, shining brightly under the 

afternoon sun there was…

~@~@~@~@~

"GaAaHh!!!" A hideous scream echoed in the woods, causing the nearby packs of wild pidgeys and spearrows to fly away in a commotion of feathers and chirps.

"IT CAN'T BE!!" Ash was instantly at Misty's feet, desperately pulling at her shirt, imploring to the heavens that what she had said was just a joke, a scheme to get even from all those comments he 

had said about her just the day before...

Brock just groaned and started cleaning camp… after all, they wouldn't be getting any rest anytime soon…

*Ooohh…* Misty groaned. "Calm down Ash!" she bellowed, unsuccessfully trying to pry away the young boy from her waist while trying to not drop Togepi to the ground. Seeing that reason was not going 

to do it, she hastily recurred to more unconventional means to stop the frantic boy from tripping her in his desperation.

*CLONG!*

Ash promptly fell to the ground, small spirals appearing in his eyes thanks to a well placed smack to the head courtesy of Misty's short temper... and one of Brocks frying pans. She straightened 

herself, and after checking on her Togepi to ensure it was right, she readdressed the recovering boy.

"I'm going to repeat this only once more, Ash Ketchum!!"

~@~@~@~@~

"A MASTER BALL!?!?!" Jessie excitedly squealed, joy clearly etched on her beautiful features as she stared at the item in James' hand in awe. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in wonder at her friend, 

after all, he had done no small feat this time..."How did you even managed to get a hold on that!?!" 

"Well Jessie" James replied with a smug look on his face. "Remember that little assignment we had at Sylph Co. last week??"

Jessie nodded vigorously. Last week, they had been assigned the mission to infiltrate one of Sylph Co. Storage Facilities nearby Celadon City and recover some "very important documents" that were 

kept there. They had successfully completed the mission since there was minimal security in the area, although the documents weren't as important as the Boss had hinted them to be. 

Besides, the young Rockets had managed to get a hold on several completed and experimental TM's and items that would serve to further strengthen the Team, as well as several potions that were 

already making their life easier against Ash and Co. 

The Boss had been very pleased with their success, so he had given them licence for a few days of rest after a successful mission... and a small bonus to their pay checks.

However, feeling optimistic on completing a mission they had decided to continue their pursue of Ash's Pikachu right away... 

"Well" continued James "this nifty little trinket seems to have fallen into my pocket at some point while we were sneaking into the Storage Facility…"

"Oh James!!" Jessie quickly threw her arms around the very surprised blue haired young man as she squealed in delight, causing him to instantly blush a deep shade of crimson, unprepared for the red 

haired woman's display of emotion. Jessie eventually pulled away, happiness still dancing in her eyes. "I can't believe it!! We finally did it!!" James' grin just widened as he sheepishly brushed 

the back of his neck.

"Wow! Whatta great plan! Not even Me-owth would have thought anything betta!!" The cat pokémon smiled to his human friend and gave him a "thumbs up!" as he flashed James a toothy grin. "Now we're 

gonna make tha Boss really happy this time!!"

The three friends quickly hugged again as they began plummeting to the rapidly approaching ground…

~@~@~@~@~

"HURRY UP GUYS! WE MUST SAVE PIKACHU!!" a hyperactive Ash quickly raced around the camp, hastily putting all his stuff into his small backpack as Misty and Brock finished packing their belongings. 

"Well, I must say that Team Rocket finally won a hand…" Brock commented matter off factly to his female younger friend. "I don't think we will be able to reach them anytime soon… maybe a day at 

least. Pikachu did blast them off pretty far this time, you know?"

"Yes, I know!" Misty quickly snapped "It's just that… augh! I can't believe we didn't see that coming!" She angrily stomped her right foot on the ground, emphasizing her frustration.

"Well, at least they didn't get the rest of our pokémon…" Brock meekly said, hopping not to be the next target of Misty's frustration. After all, she was pretty caustic when she was in a foul mood.

"Are you guys done!?!" Ash asked his friends and traveling companions as he slung back his belongings, ready to give chase to Team Rocket. "We really need to go now!!"

Brock and Misty quickly nodded, Ash's hastiness had snapped them out of their reflections. He was right… the sooner they followed, the sooner they would have Pikachu back.

~@~@~@~@~

"Wheezing, go!" The floating pokémon promptly emerged from his pokéball, emitting his familiar cry. Jessie, James and Meowth quickly grabbed a hold on their pokémon friend, as James signaled for 

him to safely float to the ground. Wheezing happily obliged, making a perfect landing on one of the many small clearings on the forest.

The three friends hopped to the ground as Wheezing levitated closer to the ground. James recalled his pokémon to his ball. "Well done Wheezing!" He congratulated his friend before tucking both 

Wheezing and Pikachu's pokéballs into his back pokéball strap.

After finishing ensuring his pokéballs were secluded, James turned around to find his two friends doing a small victory dance.

 Jessie and Meowth were holding hands, the cat being flung around as Jessie twirled around, crystalline laughter escaping her beautiful ruby lips. Both of them were happily chanting "We've got that 

Pikachu!! We've got that Pikachu!!" over and over, obviously ecstatic at their incredible success.

James couldn't help but laugh again and join his friends in the celebration, but after a while, they decided to calm down and head back to camp. They were a good 30 minutes away from it, judging by 

Meowth's calculations and they had to get a start on the Twerps, who would undoubtly come after their missing pokémon.

Breaking into a small jog, they quickly reached their camp, hastily packed their belongings and after covering their tracks the best they could, began their journey towards Team Rocket 

Headquarters.

Without their Meowth Balloon (which had previously been destroyed by the very same pokémon now James carried safely on his back strap), they were a good three days away from home... and victory.

~@~@~@~@~

End of Chapter 1

Author:  Well, that's it for today. So how did you found this first chapter?? Please feel free to leave a review or send your comments to me, the author, at Razgril @hotmail.com or 

Razgril@yahoo.com.mx.  In case you are wondering, this is my first fanfic I've ever made public, so I really hope you guys liked it. See you in a couple days when I get part two done!

Razgril


End file.
